


I'm exhausted

by iamnotthemuffinman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Booty, Butts, Gay, Gay Butt Sex - Freeform, M/M, Sex, gay booty, sexy butts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10026143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotthemuffinman/pseuds/iamnotthemuffinman
Summary: Dean is like really tired but Benny is here to totally relax him by being absolutely hetero.... No gays here! Only Christian youth, Benny teaches dean how to pray to relax. But then a certain someone happens to arive...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [houtarou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/houtarou/gifts).



He sat on the edge of the stingy motel bed with his head in his hands. Rubbing his thick, stubbly beard he looked up at the masterpiece that stood before him. The man he fought side by side with when everything was hopeless...

"Dean..." His deep, melodic voice cooed. 

The voice brought him back to reality, after images of what went down in purgatory raced though his head.

"Dean, please come back..." He cooed again.

Dean stood on the other side of the motel bed in his tight, gray boxers; leaving nothing to the imagination. His chest was bare and tight with muscles in all the right places. 

"Im sorry, Benny..." he replied as he walked back to his vampire. "I just need a beer and some time alone with you." 

"Well, I'm more the happy to provide both of those." Benny said with a smirk as he rubbed deans bare chest, slowly dragging his hand down to his tight ass and giving it a smack. 

Dean gasped and at that moment Benny knew he had complete control over his little human...


End file.
